


Camphor

by mistrali



Series: Drabbles (mistrali) [10]
Category: Emelan - Tamora Pierce
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-05
Updated: 2017-04-05
Packaged: 2018-10-15 02:01:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10548158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistrali/pseuds/mistrali
Summary: Niko/Crane, as inspired by Kypriotha. Because why not?Crane is rather wasteful.





	

You have known you had no gift for scrying since you were twelve, Crane told himself firmly. Get to work and stop pining for a man you've met half a dozen times. Wasting a whole bowl of camphor oil, for Asaia's sake -

And yet, somehow, for the chance to speak to Niko, whole rivers of camphor might flow into the gutter.

Sighing, Crane poured the oil into a separate jar, to dispose of later, and went to find some better books on Tharios' justice system. If he could not control his feelings, he could at least make use of them.


End file.
